


A Nerdy Affair

by Passtheteapot



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, London
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passtheteapot/pseuds/Passtheteapot





	1. Bookshop boy

My feet ached from wandering around town and my back ached from carrying around all my new text books. All I really wanted to do was go and find a quiet corner in the book shop and slump. On my arrival at the book shop I noted a group of girls who were standing whispering. I didn't bother trying to listen as I was too tired and I didn't really care. Pushing past them and into the shop I climbed the spiral stair case and headed off the to the graphic novel/manga section. I sat my self down and pulled out a random book. A few minutes later a Boy with browny black hair and brown eyes came round the corner. He was tall and was wearing a pink t shirt that had kitten faces on, he looked slightly strange. Burying his head in a comic he sat down on a chair near mine. The gaggle of girls rounded the corner, still whispering and looking around as if they were playing hide and seek. The boy let out a sigh once they had left. I didn't ask why he was hiding from the girls, or who he was. I was too shy.

"Excuse me" The hazelnut haired boy was leaning over me trying to reach a book that was just above where I was sitting. Moving out of the way, I noticed he was wearing a youtube hoodie now. I slumped down and read for at least an hour before I decided it was time to go. On the way out I brushed past the mysterious boy, he had a content smile on his face as he read. It was adorable. I caught the tube out of central london and towards my flat.

Slamming the door to announce my presence I heard my best friend Justin shout that he was in the front room with Jess. Justin and Jess were twins, of whom were my best friends and flat mates. We had lived together for a year now since I had started uni in London.

"What you guys doing?" I asked kicking off my chuck taylors and collapsing on to the sofa.

"Nothing much, just talking about Jess's new boyfriend" Justin said this so casually that to begin with I simply nodded my head but then I really heard what he said and I pounced on to Jess. "Who! Who? Who?" I shouted as Jess squirmed out of the bear hug I had her clasped in.

"Well you know the boy from Biology class?" She said sounding happy " he asked me out this morning" I was so happy for her! We ordered dominoes to celebrate. Sitting in a circle on the floor we talked for a bit, but I wasn't really concentrating, my mind kept wandering to the boy in the book shop. "  
What are you thinking about?" Justin asked, as I was caught zoning out for the fifth time that conversation.  
"Nothing really, just there was this cute boy in the book shop today" I mumbled, blushing slightly.  
"Awh is love in the air for the little nerd as well" Jess cooed whilst messing up my hair. They had always called me a Nerd as a joke as I was the more academic out of the three of us. Brushing off their taunts I carried on thinking about where he could be and who he was.

Bidding good night to my friends I walked up to my bed room and turned on the laptop that sat pride of place on my desk. I flicked through Tumblr for a bit, I didn't have many followers, I was more the quiet just looking at posts sort of person I hardly ever reblogged anything. I finally decided it was time to sleep and went off to curl up into my bed. As the darkness of sleep greeted me, the mysterious boys smile ricocheted round my mind, sending me into a peaceful and happy sleep.


	2. Do you even know his name?

Running a hair brush through my curly blonde hair, I sighed as none of it stayed in place. I gave up and pulled on my demin jacket. Entering the kitchen, I notice and array of letters laying out on the island.

"What are these?" I asked Justin, who was sitting crunching his way through a slice of toast.

"I don't know, I think they must have got the wrong flat or something?" He said whilst putting his plate in the sink. "Dan Howell" I read out the name on the front "never heard of him, but he must live in our apartment block." I said stealing a slice of toast whilst collecting up all the things I needed for uni. When Jess finally appeared from her room we all headed off into town as we needed to do some well-earned shopping.

I don't really like shopping but you can't tell Jess that as she thinks I love being dragged round the shops after her commenting on clothes that are extortionate prices and are ridiculously ugly as well. I preferred simply going to book and CD shops. As Jess went into the changing room, trying on some dress, I noticed the boy from yesterday disappear up the stairs. And being the curious person I am, I tailed him to the boys section.

Ducking behind a pillar I watched as he looked through the clothes on the rack. After ten minutes or so I saw him pick out a black t-shirt with a white ring in the middle. At that exact moment Jess came up the stairs.

"What are you doing in the mens section Gabs?" Said Jess, laughing at me. I shot a look over at the boy before giving a short brief answer, which may or may not have made sense. With a bemused look on her face, Jess pulled me out of there and off to another clothes shop. All the while I hoped for another glimpse of the cute boy. After being dragged round several more stupid shops, we returned home. Jess had armfuls of bags, that she had also laden on to me sadly.

"So Gabbie" Jess said swallowing down a mouthful of lasagne "Why were you in Topman? Instead of waiting for me outside the changing room". The twins both looked at me with expectant faces, I could the feel the heat rising into my cheeks.

"Uh umm, I thought I saw a boy who is my law class at Uni" I mumbled staring into the empty plate below me. I knew that they knew I was lying.

"Was it the guy you thought was cute?" Justin questioned me. "Yes" I said vaguely "Anyone want any ice cream?" I asked trying to get them drop the subject. They did anything but. "So do you fancy this boy?" Justin queried standing in front of me, blocking my way. Did I? I had no idea to be honest. We had never spoken never had eye contact, but never the less I felt the connection there.

"I don't know" I sighed collapsing back into my chair instead of trying to move Justin, of whom was all muscle. My best friends looked at each other with the same evil smirk. They looked scarily similar, their twin genes kicking in.

"So who is he?" Jess asked sitting down next to me "Do you even know his name? Or do you literally only know him as you stalk him?" She said looking genuinely serious.

I knew the answer was that I only knew him as I like stalked him but I wouldn't call it stalking... I mean yeah I followed him into a shop but who doesn't follow cute guys into shops now and then?

Sighing, I mumbled something about not knowing his name didn't mean I simply stalked him.

"Well I say go for it... As long as he isn't an idiot and he did look kinda cute" Jess said, sounding as if she actually did think it was a good idea "And I mean you haven't had a boyfriend since Tom, so it would be good to get yourself out there again" I cringed at Tom's mention and double cringed at Jess using the phrase 'getting yourself out there' it sounded like what a mother would say to a sad, lonely, social lifeless teenager who spent all day sitting inside.

"Wow... That wasn't patronising at all" I muttered quietly looking out the window at the clear sky, lit up by sky scrapers and street lamps. Jess simply raised a plucked eye brow at me, but ignored the snappy comment.

Justin obviously decided the conversation was over as he had brought out the tub of Ben and Jerries. We ate in silence, all too submerged in our own thoughts to be able to bother to talk.

With a nod of the head signalling I was heading to bed, I just went and sat down in my room.

Thoughts swirled round my head. Did I fancy this boy? Could I fancy this boy? I hardly knew him so I couldn't fancy him! It all seemed a rather preposterous idea that I did indeed fancy this boy.

I spent all night finishing an essay for history of which was in for the next morning, looking at the clock I saw it was 12. Now I was normally the kind of person who could barely keep their eye lids open at ten, but here I was at 12 feeling like I may as well have drank 12 energy drinks for all the tiredness I was feeling.

Sighing restlessly, I opened my door and peeped round the corner. All the lights were out meaning Jess and Justin were soundly asleep. I pulled on my hoodie and blue converse and decided it was time for a midnight walk.

Leaving a little note saying where I had gone, in case the others woke and wondered where I was, I set off out the apartment. Normally I would have taken the stairs but they were far too creepy at this time of night and I simply dinged the button for the lift.

I waited for a few minutes before the ding of the lift signaled the doors were opening. Stepping in whilst staring intently at the mad pattern on the hall way carpet, I looked up to meet the intense brown eyes of the boy I had been stalking, it was the cute book shop boy. And he was standing right in front of me.


	3. Finally

We stared at each other. After what felt like forever we were broke out our staring match by the sound of the doors closing.

"What floor do you need?" He asked, a little curiosity seeping into his voice.

"Uh umm" I stuttered, I was lost in those chocolate eyes of his "ground, I I guess" I was so concious of how I looked right now. Here I was standing in front of the most gorgeous guy in the world, with my moomin pj's on and my hair like a curly waterfall, falling messily round my shoulders.

As I stared off out of the lift, the boy got his phone out. I let my self look up for a few seconds. In those seconds I managed to catch a glimpse of him smiling down at his phone. My heart faltered a little bit, had he received a text from his girlfriend or something?

I picked at my nails, the journey down to the ground floor had never felt so long before.

I took in the boys outfit. He was wear slim fitting jeans and a t-shirt with the joker on. His dark hair was slightly curly, very much unlike how straight it had been at the book shop. It suited him, he looked adorable.

"Um" This small noise he made snapped me out of eyeing him causing me to look at his face. My face turned scarlet. Oh god! He had caught me looking at him.

"We are at the ground floor" The guy told me. Ah I must have looked like an idiot, too busy staring at him to notice on which floor we were on.

"Oh right thanks" I said giving him a small smile and walking out into the lobby of the apartment block.

The boy headed straight for the door and out of it. Away into the darkness of the night. I stood there staring at where he had just been. A little dumbstruck from coming face to face with the boy who had been in my mind all afternoon.

Where on earth was he going at this time of night? An even better question, where was I going? Now I had arrived at the destination of which the lift was taking me, I had no inspiration of where to go.

I pushed out the door, the wind hit me with an immediate force. I pulled my hoodie tighter around me, to try and keep some of the wind out, but I failed miserably.

Where I lived in London was quite up market and as I roamed the streets there was certainly a lot of posh restaurants about. A couple of high-end clubs were still open and a river of drunken laughter trickled out of their door ways.

I passed a couple of groups of scantily dressed ladies on hen nights. They ignored me, a few bumped into me. Then the heavens opened.

It started to pour it down. My hoodie was stuck to my skin and my hair was quickly drenched. At this point I had broke into a run. I was used to running through streets at speed, as my friends and I had used to races through the village I had lived in, in Yorkshire. I dived past the people who were holding umbrella's and weaved in out of the people hailing taxi's.

Running out of breath, I stopped at an all-night cafe that was open. The bell above the door rung as I entered the warm and homely smelling cafe. The only over people in here with me was a quiet Asian couple, who were bent over their phones. An old lady gave me a small smile, as I sat down at a table in the corner. Looking the menu up and down, I decided a simple coffee was enough for me as I wasn't really hungry.

I took out my phone and check the time. 1:30 it read. I had been gone an hour and a half, it seemed a lot longer. I would have to head home at some point. On the arrival of my coffee, I gulped it all down in a matter of mouthfuls. Scalding my throat, I felt the caffeine kick in and any approaching tiredness was banished to the back of my mind.

I decided to take a carefully paced jog back to the apartment. Just as I was looking at a particularly bright advertisement for the new Sony Eriksson, I hit a hard chest.

I landed flat on bum, and swore as pain shot up my spinal cord.

"Oh Gosh, are you ok?" It was him. God guy. Book shop boy. In the flesh. I nodded, as I pulled my self up and brushed off my hoodie.

"We seem to keep bumping into each other" He said with a warm smile. It dropped off his face when he saw how damp I was. "Here! Take my coat" he insisted, draping around a blazer type thing that smelt of chocolate and warmth.

"Thanks" I mumbled pulling it on and sighing as my body slowly got warmer "I'm really sorry for bumping into you!" I said apologizing profusely. He told me not to worry.

"I think we live in the same apartment block?" I asked casually.

He nodded his head "Yeah me and my friend Phil live a couple floors above you I think."

We were now slowly making our way back together to the apartment block.

For the whole time we were with each other, neither of us asked why we were out so late or why I had been running.

The walk was rather nice and although we didn't talk an awful lot it wasn't awkward. As again we reached the elevators we bid each other a good night.

Just as I was getting out the lift though he stopped me. "I never got your name?" He said curiously.

"Gabrielle" I answered shyly. He smiled at me "Dan" he replied.

And with that the doors slid closed.

Walking into my apartment, I slid down the wall. He was the cutest most adorable person I had ever met. And I now finally knew his name.


	4. Jess meet Dan

I woke up to the birds singing and the sun shine dancing over the horizon; today looked as it was going to be a perfect day. I smiled, as the memories of last night filled my mind. I had finally met the book shop boy, and his name was Dan.

It was a cute name to suit his face, I thought as I pulled on my black skinny jeans and t shirt.

"Come on Nerd! Uni starts in half an hour!" Jess shouted, making me get ready a hell of a lot faster. I grabbed my bag and whipped out of the apartment, just on the heels of Jess.

"Oh god, remind never to run any where again" I complained as I sat doubled over in the tube. Justin's booming laugh rung out, instead of Jess's giggle, which is what I expected .

"Why on earth are you here?" I said, my surprise evident in my voice. Justin made an offended face.

"You never listen to anything Gabs! I have a job interview in town today, with that designy place." Ah.. I had forgotten Justin often does odd jobs on modelling.

Dan could model, I thought absent mindedly and watched the outskirts of London fly past before the tube was sucked down into a tunnel. With those high cheek bones and brown hair. He was perfect.

My cheeks warmed just thinking about him. I didn't even know him very well but I felt I had known him for years. It was amazing. I noticed Justin staring at me as I was off on this little thought trail about Dan.

"Heyyaaa" I said waving at him. Laughing he said that it was weird seeing me so spaced out, I must have been thinking deeply about something. Oh god. This made me blush no end.

"Awhhhh, looks like the Nerds in love" he cooed pinching my cheeks, and prodding Jess in the side. "For your information I am not I love just day to is such a beautiful day" and as I said this, a light drizzle rained out over London. "Yep just perfect" Justin joked, giving me a toothy smile. Laughing, I jumped out the tube and made my way to uni with Jess.

"And this guys is the revolution of the french." My history lecturer droned, as I took notes. I was bored. Why didn't they just let us watch les miserables and then we would understand the french revolution perfectly.

Here in Uni I stoodout like a sore thumb. My accent was yorkshire but posh, and my dress sense was skinny jeans and band tee's. But I didn't need any other friends but Jess and Justin and so I was fine.

I let out a long sigh and started doodling. A tree grew along my notebook, the leaves touching the top carefully. A few had stretched to far and now lay on the floor dead. A tree house suddenly sprung from the tree; a table and tea pot magically appeared in there also.

How I wished to escape to my tree, instead of being sat in a cold hard seat listening to a boring talk on an uninteresting subject, said by a dull man. Sighing again I rested my head on my arms. From this angle I could just see out the high up windows. The real treetops tapped at the windows in the wind. It had started raining harder now, you could see the droplets running down the windows.

As my lecturer let us go, I shoved all my papers into my bag and headed straight out. I sucked in a breath of fresh air to relax my lungs. I texted Jess a quick message saying I was out of my lecture if she wanted to meet, and headed down the stairs of Uni. On my way down the stairs I bumped into a running student. My drink came right out my hand and onto me. I swore very loudly.

Grumbling, I picked up my sheets and walked towards a bin to get rid of my soggy sheets.

"Hey Gabby!!" Jess said jogging to my side as I binned the sheets. Taking in my appearance crinkled her nose at me, she asked what happened.

"Nothing" I muttered, feeling like going and sitting in a dark room. She just gave me a weird smile and started talking about her day at a million miles per hour. I tried to listen, but I wasn't all that interested and the sight of a black haired tall boy bobbing down the street had my attention. "Wait here a second" I said to Jess and sprinted down the road to see if it was Dan.

"DAN!" I shouted trying to tap him on the shoulder. As the boy turned round I realised it was clearly not Dan just another tall boy with dark hair.

"Uhm.. I'm not Dan, I'm Phil" The guy had a thick northernish accent and startling blue eyes. Phil... I recognised the name but I didn't know where from. Whilst I was racking my brains, I obviously looked like a nutter just standing there staring at him, as he gave me a weak smile and went to turn around.

Then it hit me. Phil was Dan's flatmate. My mouth went into an O shape as the realisation flooded through me.

"Do you live with Dan?" I asked, grabbing his elbow to turn him round.

"Dan Howell?" Phil asked me. Was that Dan's surname? Would make sense as we had received a couple of letters for him. I nodded my head, and this time the smile on his face was warm.

"Yeah I do live with him" Phil replied.

"Gabby!! Come on!!" I heard Jess approaching from behind me. I made a quick good bye to Phil and then spun round to be greeted by an annoyed looking Jess.

She simply grabbed me by the hand and forced me to Costa. Not the worst of places to be forced to go to I must say. I ordered my normal brew, and collapsed into one of their squishy chairs, sighing as inhaled the warmth coming off my hot chocolate. "You look like you haven't had a hot drink in months" Said Jess looking at me, like I was mad. I grinned and took a loud sip of my hot chocolate, wiping away the creamy mustache formed with the back of my hand. Jess squirmed, a look of disgust painted on her face. I laughed, Jess was so easily grosed out. She just scowled at me, muttering something about me being stupid.

"How's the new boyfriend then?" Making me wish I hadn't asked, Jess gushed on and on about how perfect he was, how he got her such good gifts and how he was the best kisser. I personally was quite jealous, her relationship sounded perfect, I wasn't jealous in the way that I didn't want her happy, simply that I wanted the relationship she had.

"Heard anything from book boy?" Jess inquired, draining her glass of hot chocolate fluidly. My cheeks felt like they were on fire, and Jess catching my flaming cheeks in the mere corner of her eye, grinned at me like the Cheshire cat.

"His names Dan" I mumbled quietly, fiddling with the strap of my bag. "Cute name" Jess said nodding her head at me " and when did you find this out? And when were you going to tell me?" She asked, moving a bit of platinum blonde hair from out of in front of her face.

I told her shyly that I found this out last night, and that it had innocently slipped my mind to tell her. Hearing this, she tutted at me for not telling her, but told me she was happy that I had finally introduced myself to him.

Jess had always been slightly scalding of how I held myself with boys, saying that I needed to try harder if I wanted a boyfriend. Of course she personally had never needed to try, she was gorgeous. Long blonde hair, a figure to die for, she was a boys dream. Justin was just the same, all tall and good looking.

No one ever understood why they were friends with me. I didn't either to be honest, but we all got on so well and I hardly thought about it anymore.

During school I had always seen Jess and Justin as the populars but then in year 9 I spent a week in Belgium with them, and it was like I had found my other halves. Obviously trudging around in mud brought people together.

Jess finally decided it was time to go home and we splashed through the rain back to our warm flat. We were laughing manically, we had fallen in a couple of puddles and now resembled drown rats, as we entered the lobby. A certain pair of tall dark haired boys caught my attention and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Gabby!" Jess shouted as she crashed into my back thanks to my sudden stop. Dan and Phil spun round, obviously to see why this mad women was shouting.

"Gabrielle?" Dan said, giving me a smile. I returned him with a small meek wave, wincing slightly as I felt Jess's elbow jam into my ribs.

"So you're Dan?" Jess asked walking up to them "Gabs won't stop talking about you!" I would have corrected her if I hadn't been so shell shocked because of seeing the pair. As we stepped into the lift together Jess suggested that they come round ours for pizza today, it was a step too far for me.

"Of course you don't have to come if you don't want to, I mean you must have better things to do on your Saturday evening" I babbled quietly, hoping they were busy this evening. Sadly they weren't. They took Jess up on the offer, as Jess went to show Phil where we live, I was left alone in the corridor with Dan.

"Its good to see you again" Dan said, with this amazing smile on his face, he had the cutest dimples "Though you always seem to be wet around me" Dan winked at me as he said this. I felt tomato mode activate, and my cheeks were burning. When Phil and Jess finally arrived back, after what felt like an hour though was probably only a minute, we parted our separate ways.

"So Dan's nice" Jess simply commented as we got through the door.

"Yeah really nice" I agreed thinking about his cute smile, and the tiniest of winks that he had sent me, which had been a hundred percent adorable "I can't believe you invited them round though". Jess smiled at me, explaining that she had done it simply to set Dan and I up, but also she thought Phil was cute.

"Hey you have a boyfriend!" Interrupted Justin, as he sat down on my lap. Groaning under the weight I shoved him off my lap, but he was like a dead troll. After a minute of me hitting him, rather feebly I must admit, he ruffled my hair and sat down next to Jess on the sofa.

"So who's coming for pizza?" He asked looking rather skeptical.

"Dan and Phil" Jess smirked at me "Dan's Gabby's lover obviously". At this I laughed. It was a silly idea of any one as perfect Dan dating me. They both turned and looked at me like I was crazy, which of course I was am, but no one needed to know this.

"Ooooo! Are we meeting little nerds crush then?" Justin said squeezing my cheeks. I moved my head out of his reach, and let out a tired sigh.

"Guys, sadly I am highly doubting any thing will happen between Dan and I" They both just looked at me with a face that said they were more than a little determined to prove me wrong.

Seeing as I needed to get a few essays started, I made an excuse and left for my bed room.

My room was quite large, and I had gotten the en suite, purely because seeing as the other two were related it would be easier if they shared a bathroom. My desk sat at one end of my room, all neat, with my university work in stacks and my stationary in a pen holder. My laptop took pride of place in the centre of my desk, currently open was YouTube. I had been listening to the new pentatonix's version of Royals by Lorde, it was stunning. Pressing replay, I did some kind of hippy dance, where I swayed around the room with my arms in the air.

I did this for an hour or so before something broke me out of my dancing. The doorbell.


End file.
